I Love You
by Risika1
Summary: yaoi alert! yaoi alert! Duo and Heero have some fluffy time...


Man... I feel like shit... *snorts, remembers how shit  
is the most functional English word* oookay... I think  
I ate too much soup today (SOUP KUJO!  
SOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!)...   
Whatever... still hungry. Maybe I'll go make another  
cup after I post this.  
Enjoy the fluffiness, 'kay?  
  
Title: I Love You  
Author: Kakyuu Maxwell  
Archived: Fairy Land (http://faerie-land-chan.cjb.net)  
Disclaimer: the song used, "What's Simple Is True", is  
by Jewel from her second CD, Spirit. Don't own Gundam  
Wing either. But you knew that already, I'll bet.  
Category: Duo's POV, fluff, shonen-ai... you know, the  
mushy shit you can't live without! XD Aaah... so nice  
and warm this fic makes me  
feel... Wish I had someone that would do this kinda  
stuff with me!  
~*~  
I Love You  
~*~  
  
- turn to with frozen lips  
your hands are icy cold  
your eyes burn bright   
against the frost-bit sky   
you never seemed more beautiful  
than you do tonight-  
  
He sweeps my hair out of my face to lean close for a  
kiss. They're cold from being outside for hours, and  
his fingers are ice on my skin. But it just feels so  
good that I can't say a word, and I kiss him back, hoping   
to warm him up.  
It's one of the cold winters that Los Angeles gets  
once in a century, making people   
think the Apocalypse is coming, and fast. But even in  
the cold, the sky is an endless blue, going on forever   
and ever.  
I look in his eyes. They're looking straight at me,  
watching me.  
"I love you." I grin to him.  
He places an arm around my shoulders, so my head can  
lean on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead this time.  
"I love you too."  
  
- pale on the horizon  
like leaves frozen in the snow  
our two shadows   
merge inseparably  
will time stand still  
if it's pierced with cold -  
  
I cuddle closer to him, as we sit alone in the early  
evening. It just seems to be getting colder and  
colder... it snowed earlier today  
too, to make matters worse.  
Not that thin slushy shit that melts once you touch  
it. Real snow, the fluffy kind that's perfect for  
snowball fights.  
Too bad I hate the snow.  
Our shadows flicker with the street-light, the bulb  
growing dim and flickering. They   
merge together, making us one person. "Heero?"  
"Hm?" At least it wasn't a 'hn.'  
"Aren't you cold?"  
He shook his head. "No. Are you?"  
"What do you think?" I'm half shivering.  
He pulls me closer against him, so that I'm  
practically in his lap. He wraps both   
arms around me, holding me. I sigh contently and bury  
my face in his warm jacket.  
  
- the more i live  
the more i know  
what's simple is true  
i love you -  
  
"I love you, Heero. I'll love you forever." I whisper  
to his chest.   
"You say something?" He runs a hand down my arm,  
rubbing me to get me warm.  
I look up at him, smiling. "Nothing."  
  
- there's a warmth   
in my heart  
it haunts me when   
you're gone  
mend me to your side  
and never let go  
say 'time knows nothing,  
we'll never grow cold' -  
  
Even if my body's freezing, I'll always feel a warmth  
inside, just for him. But when I'm away from him, it  
aches and yearns for him. I wish  
we could always be together, and never part.  
Hmm... going to the bathroom and buying clothes would  
be REALLY interesting...!  
"Heero..."  
"What now?" He tries to be annoyed, but I can humor in  
his throat. And I can see it   
in his eyes. "Duo?"  
I reach up to kiss him softly. "I'm not cold anymore."  
  
- the more i live  
the more i know  
what's simple is true  
i love you -  
  
"Do you want to get off?" He raises an eyebrow.  
"No, no. Just wanted to let you know." I wrap my arms  
around his chest and pull   
myself as close as I can get. Truth is, I'm about to  
freeze my ass off, but I'm past   
the point of shaking. I just don't want to get up. As  
a procrastinator would say, "I'll   
do it tomorrow."  
I'll get off of Heero in a week or so.  
  
- twilight descends on  
our silhouette  
how soon spring comes  
how soon spring forgets  
old man winter  
be our friend  
old man winter  
be our friend -  
  
The sun is almost done setting, and the stupid  
street-light can't decide to turn or whether to stay  
off. Stay off, leave us alone. The  
bulb dies just as the others come on, leaving us in  
the dark as the sun melts away.  
Heero's stroking my hair, placing the loose strands on  
top back into place. The touch of his fingers moving  
like spiders on my scalp  
makes me shudder in delight.  
"Still cold?"  
"No."  
"You're a terrible lier." Heero smirked, leaving my  
hair alone to kiss me again. I just about melt in  
happiness. "Let's go home."  
I nod, reluctant to get up, but anxious to go  
some place warm.  
We walk off down the street, keeping close together.  
Heero takes my hand and places it in his coat pocket,  
gripping it loosely.  
"I love you Duo."  
"I love you too, Hee-chan."  
I wonder how long it is till Spring...  
  
- 'cause the more i live  
the more i know  
what's simple is true  
i love, i love you -  
  
I'll always love you, Hee-chan.  
  
~owari~  
  
Okay, I feel better know! Besides, I needed to write  
something like this. My muses've been nagging for  
fluff, since all I've been  
writing is angst poetry lately. Hey, they gave me the  
ideas... *^^*;;;;;;  
Well, ja ne. Hope you enjoyed.  
And Goddess damn it! My batteries for the CD player  
just ran out! Off I go to   
make some soup and find more... ja ne mite!  
  
glomps,  
Kakyuu Maxwell 


End file.
